This invention relates to printed paper novelty items of various types, and more particularly to methods of making dimensional and specialty paper products of this general character wherein a "pop-up" is provided.
The invention is especially directed to the creation of promotional pieces wherein a pop-up is provided between the facing pages of a folder which, upon the opening of the folder, generally moves upward and outward of the plane of the folder pages and more particularly to methods designed to facilitate economical mass production of such items. U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,388, issued Dec. 7, 1976, discloses methods for making pop-up paper products having significant advantages over hand-assembly methods generally theretofore employed for the production of such products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,983, issued Apr. 3, 1979, discloses methods for making other novel promotional items, particularly such which are designed to present a plurality of coupons to the receipient upon the opening of a folder.
Development work has continued with respect to adapting pop-up items of this general type to economical mass production, particularly as a part of an overall web-press operation.